Episode 306
Introduction The Naraku ambushes the Gintoki and Takasugi after their fight, as well as on the Shogun's side where the Tendoshu arrives before him. Plot The episode starts in the forest where Kagura and Kamui were still fightning. Kagura had been beaten up very heavily as Kamui had the upperhand on her. As he tells her how weak she is Kagura makes desperate turnaround attack before being pushed around once again by Kamui. As it just looks like he was going to deliver the final blow on her Naraku Agents arrives at the scene and surround them both. Meanwhile, at another battlefield Kondo and Hijikata and Momochi seem to be at peak of their stamina of holding back the Yato troops as more came after them one after another. as Hijikata and Kondo engouarge each other for a final fight of life both parties gets attacked from the air by more Naraku agents. Abuto gets surprised by this as he just find out as well that the Harusame pirates had betrayed his division and surrounded them in space. At the moment, Shinpachi led the Shogun, Hattori, Ayame and other shinobi through the secret cave ss Shinpachi strongly tries to believie that they would be safe soon. Nevertheless, the Tendoshuu and their airhips with Naraku Agents had been waiting them at the end of their way. Using the Shogun's formerly-dismissed resignation decree, they claimed to have dismissed Shige Shige as the Shogun and made Nobu Nobu the new Shogun, as well as their new puppet who was now in a wheelchair bandages all over because of Kamui's previous strike. Nobu Nobu immedially orders his troop to kill the former Shogun and the others with him. However, The Shogun denies the order as he insist that he was still the Shogun in spirit and apologizing to Hattori for letting him risk his life for him. The Tendoshou though claims that he has no allies left in this country and that his rule is practically over. Meanwhile, at the scene of Gintoki and Takasugi's aftermatch Oboro speaks of how foolish Takasugi was of had been betrayed by his own puppet(Nobu Nobu). As Oboro is about to finish the job on the dying Takasugi, Gintoki stands up in front of him between him and Takasugi. Gintoki claims that he knows how Takasugi feels about his hatred for him and this world and that Oboro is not allowed to cut him down but that Gintoki is the only one that should be allowed to either cut him or protect him. Oboro speaks once against how foolish he is as he states that they both should go and end of just like their sensei in hell and orders his troops to attack. As Oboro comes right after Gintoki's head. Takasugi suddenly shows up from behind and strikes down Oboro's left eye just like Oboro did to him once in the past. Takasugi claims that either one of him or Gintoki will take him down even if one of them should die at that moment. Shortly after Kagura and Kamui arrives at the scene as they both decide for a truce to protect their leaders from the enemy. Meanwhile, at the Shogun's side, ships arrives in air in which turns out belonging to Matsuradai and his men who had come out aid the Shogun surrounding the Tendoshu in the process. Meanwhile, Sougo together with the Shinsegumi intervenes with the enemy on Kondo and Hijikata's part to assist them. Characters # Tokugawa Shige Shige # Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu # Sarutobi Ayame # Shimura Shinpachi # Hattori Zenzou # Matsudaira Katakuriko # Kondou Isao # Hijikata Toushirou # Okita Sougo # Yamazaki Sagaru # Saitou Shimaru # Momochi Rappa # Oboro # Kamui # Kagura # Takasugi Shinsuke # Sakata Gintoki Trivia Category:Episodes